Still You
by JiYoo861015
Summary: KaiSoo GS OneShoot SongFic dari lagu Donghae & Eunhyuk 'Still You'. Jongin kesulitan berpaling dari sosok mantan kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo. Ia merasa bimbang dengan segala yang ia rasakan terhadap Kyungsoo, melepas atau kembali mengikat. Seorang Do Kyungsoo yang senantiasa hadir di kehidupannya benar-benar membuat Jongin merasa harus melakukan sesuatu demi menjawab segalanya


**Still You**

**Genre : Romance , Drama **

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : ****KaiSoo**

**Part : ****OneShoot**

**Warning : ****GENDERSWITCH****, Miss Typo**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka. ****I****ni hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang standar-standar saja. Jadi saya membuatnya berdasarkan imajinasi. Not alowed to bashing the cast or other, please! UNLIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary : SongFic dari lagu Donghae & Eunhyuk 'Still You'. Jongin kesulitan berpaling dari sosok mantan kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo. Ia merasa bimbang dengan segala yang ia rasakan terhadap Kyungsoo, melepas atau kembali mengikat. Seorang Do Kyungsoo yang senantiasa hadir di kehidupannya benar-benar membuat Jongin merasa harus melakukan sesuatu demi menjawab segalanya.**

**Music : ****Still You by Donghae & Eunhyuk**

_I was walking again today and coincidentally saw you_

_You look like you're doing well as always_

Seulas senyuman terukir di kedua belah bibir tebal Jongin, pandangannya pun terlihat semakin meredup—namun masih menyimpan setitik cinta di sana. Perasaan yang telah ia rasakan beberapa tahun belakangan ini masih setia hinggap di hatinya, menghantuinya hingga sedemikian rupa dan akhirnya ia kesulitan untuk berpaling dari cintanya yang telah kandas.

Jongin tidak tahu pasti, tetapi beginilah yang terjadi sekarang ini. Hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo—mantan kekasihnya yang imut-imut itu—sudah tiga bulan berakhir. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah karena Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak nyaman berhubungan dengan _namja_ populer seperti Jongin.

Sebenarnya itu alasan konyol, tetapi demi menghargai segala perasaan Kyungsoo akhirnya Jongin mengerti dan menyetujui semuanya. Kata putus telah terucap, lalu mereka hidup dengan status baru yang menciptakan batas-batas dalam berhubungan.

Langkah Jongin tetap berlanjut menyusuri jalan setapak yang menghubungkan kampusnya dengan gedung utama. Walau ada segumpal gemuruh yang melanda perasaannya, Jongin tetap melanjutkan derap langkahnya—tetap berusaha bersikap tenang.

Mereka semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat.

Dekat.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala ke arah Jongin, melempar senyuman sekilas sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

_That familiar perfume and still I miss you_

_The smile you gave to me_

Bau parfum feminim Kyungsoo melayang di udara, tercium oleh indra penciuman Jongin, menggelitik perasaannya lalu mengaduknya menjadi satu. Gadis itu masih memakai parfum yang sama seperti dulu, parfum aroma _Jasmine natural_ yang hanya bisa di dapat di toko langganannya. Mungkin Jongin masih mengingat seperti apa bentuk botol parfum itu, bukankah Jongin sudah terlalu sering mengantar Kyungsoo membeli parfum yang sama selama mereka masih berpacaran?

Jongin tersenyum tipis, sudah terlalu lama itu terjadi dan seharusnya Jongin melupakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. Lalu yang lebih penting, seharusnya Jongin bisa menilai senyuman seperti apa yang Kyungsoo lempar untuknya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tentu senyuman yang berbeda dari senyumannya dulu.

_You get into a different person's car_

_Link arms with him_

Jongin membalik badannya, kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang lelaki di gerbang kampus. Mereka tertawa dan berbincang sejenak—dengan lengan Kyungsoo yang mengapit erat lengan lelaki tampan itu. Tak lama setelahnya, mereka berjalan menuju sebuah mobil sedan yang terparkir, lalu masuk ke dalam.

Beberapa detik setelah mereka masuk, pintu kaca di jok depan terbuka—menampilkan wajah Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping kemudi. Jongin sangat tahu, Kyungsoo melakukan itu karena Kyungsoo sangat menyukai semilir angin yang berhembus ketimbang udara AC yang kaku dan dingin. Dengan membuka pintu kaca itu, maka udara akan senantiasa berhembus menerpa wajah manis Kyungsoo. Sehingga Kyungsoo akan tetap mampu tersenyum ketika bau menyegarkan itu membelai permukaan kulit wajahnya.

_As you smile_

Senyuman itu masih tidak berubah, bahkan lengkung di bibir itu masih sangat diingat oleh Jongin. Matanya yang bulat selalu menyipit menyerupai bulan sabit ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengulas senyum, manis sekali.

_I thought I was okay now_

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika mobil itu telah hilang dari pandangannya. Ia pun melanjutkan langkah kakinya dengan segenap perasaannya yang menyuarakan nama Kyungsoo. Pandangannya yang sayu memandang ke depan, melempar tatapan kosong yang bahkan masih mengharap kehadiran Kyungsoo di hadapannya.

"Jongin-ah," seseorang memanggil nama Jongin dan menghentikan langkah lelaki itu setelah menepuk pundaknya. Seorang lelaki tampan dengan bentuk telinga peri ikut berjalan di sampingnya, masih mengulas senyuman sambil mengayunkan gitar yang ada di genggamannya. "Kau ketahuan melamun lagi."

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang menegang lalu tertawa menanggapi pernyataan temannya. "Tidak juga," sangkalnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa ikut denganku ke ruang musik?" salah satu tangan teman Jongin menepuk punggung Jongin dengan gerakan pelan. "Aku ingin kau mengkritik lagu yang baru saja kubuat dengan Lay _hyung_."

"Lagu kolaborasi? Lagi?" Jongin bertanya dan melempar tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Temannya yang satu ini memang sering membuat lagu-lagu baru untuk ditampilkan di bar tempat mereka bekerja. Dan partner in chrime-nya dalam hal ini adalah Zhang Yixing—atau yang biasa kita sebut sebagai Lay.

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk mantap dan ia kembali tersenyum, mungkin tanpa sengaja ia berusaha untuk menyebarkan Happy Virus kepada Jongin. "Sebenarnya aku yang berperan penuh kali ini. Lay _hyung_ hanya membantu sedikit."

"Sama saja," Jongin memukul lengan Chanyeol dan lagi-lagi ia tertawa.

"Lagi pula, lagu ini kubuat untuk istriku," kata Chanyeol dan senyuman malu-malu yang menurut Jongin sangat menjijikkan di matanya.

"Istrimu kau bilang?" Jongin hampir saja mencekik leher Chanyeol ketika gendang telinga tersentuh oleh kalimat penuh canda itu. "Aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan ketika ia mendengar ucapanmu itu."

"Pasti dia akan senang," Chanyeol menimpali. "Sudahlah, Kai. Ayo ke ruang musik! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu! Lagi pula Kyungsoo _noona_ akan datang se-jam lagi."

"Kyungsoo?"

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk, "Kyungsoo memintaku dan Lay _hyung_ untuk membuat sebuah lagu untuknya. Kau tahu bukan, Kyungsoo _noona_ juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam pentas seni akhir bulan nanti?"

Jongin tidak pernah tahu jika Kyungsoo akan ikut menyumbang suara merdunya untuk pesta seni tahun ini. Yang Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo itu sulit sekali disuruh menyanyi di atas panggung—gadis itu sering merasa _blank_ ketika berdiri di atas panggung. Jadi, ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu, sontak saja Jongin terkejut.

Apa yang membuat Kyungsoo mau melantunkan sebuah partitur lagu di hadapan warga kampus akhir bulan nanti?

Jangan-jangan Kyungsoo melakukannya karena itu adalah permintaan dari kekasih barunya. Jika benar seperti itu, maka Jongin akan benar-benar merasa kalah telak dalam urusan menaklukkan hati Kyungsoo yang sekeras batu.

_I thought I was fine_

_But .._

OoOoO

Jongin akhirnya ikut ke ruang musik dan mendengarkan Chanyeol menyanyi dengan gitar klasiknya. Sesekali Jongin memberi sedikit komentar dan Chanyeol segera memperbaiki lagunya lalu mengulanginya berkali-kali, berusaha agar lagunya kali ini akan bisa dicap sebagai sebuah lagu _perfect_.

Lay sedang tidak ada di ruangan ini karena lelaki itu masih ada jam kuliah sampai pukuk 12. Jadi Lay akan datang secepat yang ia bisa lalu kembali merundingkan lagu mereka yang lain, lagu yang mereka buat khusus untuk Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Jongin ingin tahu lagu seperti apa yang akan dinyanyikan Kyungsoo pada acara sekolah nanti. Ia ingin mendengar irama awal yang akan menuntun Kyungsoo bernyanyi di nada selanjutnya. Pasti akan menjadi sesuatu yang menakjubkan, mengingat Jongin sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar suara merdu Kyungsoo.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa.

Ia tidak bisa meminta Chanyeol melakukan itu karena ia pasti akan ditertawakan habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu masalah cintanya dengan Kyungsoo, tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Jongin setelah putus.

_Still you, you, you_

_I haven't forgotten you_

Seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruang musik, sontak membuat dua orang yang ada di dalam menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis dengan baju musim panasnya berdiri di ambang pintu, lalu ia tersenyum dan melangkah masuk.

"Maaf aku terlambat," kata Kyungsoo dan buru-buru mengambil duduk tepat di sambil Chanyeol, dengan kata lain ia ada di hadapan Jongin. Gadis itu meletakkan tasnya di meja lalu mengeluarkan alat tulis. Ia membuka lembaran bukunya dan menunjukkan sesuatu ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku merevisi beberapa liriknya. Lihatlah sebentar," Kyungsoo menyerahkan bukunya ke Chanyeol.

Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika Kyungsoo sudah duduk di hadapannya. Yang jelas, untuk detik ini ia masih setia mencuri pandang ke arah wajah rupawan Kyungsoo. Bibir tebalnya yang sexy itu mengulas senyuman, menertawakan sikap Kyungsoo yang selalu terburu-buru.

_Still you, you, you_

_I'm still the same_

"Kurasa liriknya akan semakin menyedihkan jika kau merevisi ulang lagu ini," Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk kertas buku Kyungsoo lalu melirik ke arah Jongin. "Kau ingin membacanya, Kai?"

Tawaran itu meluncur begitu saja dari Chanyeol, dan seketika itu juga Jongin mengangguk sambil menatap wajah pias Kyungsoo selama satu detik. Jongin menerima buku Kyungsoo dan membaca lirik yang ditulis tangan oleh Kyungsoo.

Garis coretan Kyungsoo di kertas buku ini sangat menarik, bahkan gadis itu semakin hebat dalam merangkai kata menjadi sebuah kalimat yang menyayat hati. Jongin menyadari bahwa lirik-lirik ini menceritakan suatu kisah menyedihkan, tentang perasaan seseorang setelah putus cinta.

Putus cinta?

Kyungsoo berhasil menceritakan sekelumit cerita penuh air mata yang dinaungi oleh cinta, menyampaikan pesan yang tersimpan oleh penulisnya lewat setiap kalimat yang tersusun. Bahkan Jongin bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya patah hati setelah membaca untaian lirik ini. Akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil mengorek luka lama di hati Jongin.

_Am I hurting? _

_I am hurting_

"Chanyeol _hyung_ benar, ini sangat menyedihkan," Jongin menyudahi acara membacanya dan menyerahkan kembali buku yang digenggamnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Jongin sudah tidak sanggup menahan perasaan perih di dada ketika ia membaca lirik-lirik itu.

"Kukira Lay _hyung_ akan senang setelah membaca lirik seperti ini," Chanyeol menimpali dan mulai menempatkan jemari-jemarinya di atas kunci gitar. "Dia 'kan suka cerita menyedihkan seperti ini."

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa, "Tiba-tiba saja kemarin malam aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang menyedihkan ketika memikirkan lagu ini," gadis itu mencoba melontarkan alasan yang mendasari dirinya membuat lirik yang semenyedihkan itu.

"Apa kau merasa buruk beberapa hari ini?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol yang semacam itu sukses membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo berpandangan selama beberapa saat. Mereka sama-sama membangun pandangan singkat yang penuh arti, seolah mencoba menceritakan semuanya lewat benang tak kasat mata.

_I don't know _

_I don't know, oh no _

"Tidak juga," Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya terlebih dulu, sama sekali tidak membiarkan Jongin memperdalam pandangan ke arahnya. "Apa kita bisa memulai latihannya?"

"Tentu. Kita sudah menetapkan nada dasarnya dan sekarang kita hanya perlu memperbaiki hal-hal yang kurang," Chanyeol berucap walau jemarinya sedang sibuk dengan senar-senar gitar yang tertarik tegang di kedua sisi. "Bernyanyilah senyaman mungkin, _noona_. Aku ingin kau menyampaikan pesan dengan baik lewat lirik-lirikmu yang dramatis."

Alunan gitar yang dihasilkan oleh kelihaian jemari Chanyeol mengalun lembut dan menciptakan petikan-petikan merdu. Intro lagu yang bernada mellow itu benar-benar mampu membuat Jongin terkesiap, terkesima dengan lagu seperti apa yang berhasil diciptakan oleh Chanyeol dan Lay. Di bagian awal saja, Jongin benar-benar sudah terlena, apalagi setelah ia mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

Suara sopran Kyungsoo yang diatur sedemikian rupa berhasil melewati nada-nada lagu dengan baik, bahkan Kyungsoo menyanyikan setiap liriknya dengan begitu sempurna. Teknik falsetto yang telah ia kuasai dengan baik memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi Jongin, seolah teknik tersebut diciptakan untuk mengoyak dan menggali perasaan Jongin lebih dalam lagi.

Lantunan suara Kyungsoo yang benar-benar merdu dan mendayu membuat ingatan-ingatan tentang masa lalu kembali berputar di pikiran Jongin. Tentang bagaimana dan untuk siapa Kyungsoo menyanyi, itu semua kembali muncul di otaknya.

"_Aku hanya akan bernyanyi untukmu, Kai."_

Ucapan yang sudah sangat lama—dan mungkin sudah dilupakan oleh Kyungsoo—menari-nari di pikiran Jongin. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis, bagaimana pun ia senang ketika mengingat apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo untuknya.

Dan Jongin yakin, nyanyian Kyungsoo akan tetap untuk dirinya.

_It's still you, just you, still you_

OoOoO

Lay dan Jongin akhirnya tinggal di ruang musik lebih lama dari Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Setelah Kyungsoo pergi, akhirnya Chanyeol ikut mengakhiri latihan musiknya karena pacarnya menelpon. Chanyeol tidak bisa mengelak ketika Baekhyun menelpon dan memintanya untuk segera datang. Gadis bermata sipit yang gemar mengoles _eyeliner_ itu benar-benar berhasil memonopoli hati seorang Park Chanyeol dengan aura kecantikannya.

Walau Baekhyun cantik, tetap saja Kyungsoo memiliki predikat nomor satu di hati Jongin.

Ketika Jongin akan pulang, mereka baru menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo meninggalkan buku note-nya di atas meja. Dan karena Lay tidak ada jam kuliah esok hari, akhirnya Lay menyuruh Jongin untuk memberikan note itu ke Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Jongin ingin memberikan note ini secepat mungkin dengan mengunjungi tempat kerja Kyungsoo. Tetapi setelah ia sampai di restoran Jepang ini, Jongin belum menemukan batang hidung Kyungsoo dan seorang pelayan mengatakan bahwa jam kerja Kyungsoo akan dimulai se-jam lagi.

Mengetahui hal itu, Jongin memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi lalu memesan segelas jus guna menemaninya menunggu Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku, lalu membuka salah satu kontak setelah mengetik sebuah nama di kolom pencarian.

Nama Kyungsoo di kontak Jongin muncul, dan fotonya yang memang sengaja ia simpan untuk foto kontaknya itu terpampang. Foto ini adalah salah satu foto yang masih Jongin simpan di ponselnya, dan menurut Jongin foto ini adalah foto terbaik yang pernah ia miliki.

Kyungsoo tampak sangat cantik di foto ini, dengan bibir dan garis mata yang melengkung indah. Rambutnya yang tergerai dengan pita di samping kepala membuat penampilannya semakin menarik. Selain senyum dan pandangan Kyungsoo, hal yang paling menakjubkan dari Kyungsoo secara keseluruhan adalah wajahnya yang cantik.

_I still look at your photos in my phone and press delete_

Jongin pernah menyesal setengah mati ketika ia selesai menghapus satu album di galeri ponselnya. Album itu berisi foto-foto Jongin dan Kyungsoo ketika berlibur di Pulau Jeju musim panas tahun kemarin. Waktu itu Jongin selalu merasa sakit hati ketika melihat deretan foto Kyungsoo di ponselnya, karena itu akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk menghapus semuanya.

Untung hanya satu album, tidak semuanya.

Jongin sudah menunggu selama tiga puluh menit dan ia mulai merasa bosan. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan sedikit berbincang dengan mantan gadisnya.

_I contemplate whether to call you or not_

Jongin merasa bimbang ketika ia harus memencet tombol 'call' di layar ponselnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa ia sedang menunggunya di restoran ini, lalu menyuruhnya untuk datang cepat-cepat.

Bolehkah?

Namun, sebelum Jongin menelpon Kyungsoo, secara tidak sengaja manik matanya menangkap siluet tubuh Kyungsoo yang akan menyeberang jalan dengan seorang lelaki di samping tubuh pendeknya. Lelaki berambut pirang dengan wajah dingin yang Jongin ketahui adalah kekasih baru Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya menebak dan memutuskan segalanya secara sepihak, menuruti instingnya. Beberapa kali Jongin menemukan lelaki itu sedang mengantar-jemput Kyungsoo di kampus dengan mobil mewahnya. Dan Jongin tidak pernah menyangka jika lelaki itu juga rela mengantar Kyungsoo ke tempat kerjanya.

_Running out of breath is all because of you_

_I calm myself but it barely lasts ten minutes_

Tubuh Kyungsoo akhirnya masuk ke restoran ini, lalu pandangannya segera jatuh pada sosok Jongin yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Kyungsoo memasang raut heran, namun sedetik setelahnya ia berjalan ke arah meja Jongin.

"Kau ke sini untuk makan atau menunggu seseorang?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika ia sampai tepat di hadapan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lalu melipat dua lengannya, menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya, kemudian bertopang dagu. "Menunggumu."

Kyungsoo semakin terheran ketika mendengar alasan Jongin. Ia pun melirik jam yang ada di sudut ruangan restoran lalu duduk di bangku kosong yang berada di hadapan Jongin. "Ada apa?"

Jongin hanya diam setelah ia mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, mata teduhnya tampak masih setia menerawang kecantikan alami yang terpancar dari diri Kyungsoo. "_Well_, ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus susah-susah datang kemari."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tidak merasa sedang melupakan sesuatu?"

Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu terlontar untuk dua maksud berbeda dari Jongin. Jongin berharap bahwa Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu setelah ia mengucapkan hal tersebut. Mungkin setelahnya Kyungsoo akan menjawabnya dengan kalimat 'Oh, noteku tertinggal!' atau kalimat lain yang masih berhubungan dengan kata 'note'.

Namun, jauh di lubuk pemikiran Jongin, lelaki itu berharap bahwa Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu. Ia berharap bahwa Kyungsoo mengingat sesuatu yang ia lupakan di suatu sisi istimewa di hatinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kurasa aku tidak melupakan apa pun," Kyungsoo meletakkan tasnya.

Jongin mendengus penuh kecewa ketika kalimat itu terlontar, sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya. "Benarkah? Tetapi aku menemukan sesuatu di ruang musik beberapa jam lalu sebelum aku kemari."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka tasnya dan mengubek isinya. Dengan teliti ia mencoba mengabsen setiap barang-barang penting yang ia simpan di tas mungil itu, lalu beberapa saat setelahnya matanya melotot. "Noteku?"

Jongin meraih tas punggungnya dan mengeluarkan note bersampul kain bludru berwarna merah jambu ke arah Kyungsoo. "Aku benar, 'kan?"

"Syukurlah kau yang menemukan ini!" Kyungsoo berseru senang dan langsung meraih note itu dari genggaman Jongin. Gadis itu langsung menepuk-nepuk covernya dan memeluknya erat—mungkin itu adalah barang yang sangat penting bagi Kyungsoo.

Namun beberapa detik setelah Kyungsoo melukis wajah penuh perasaan lega, mata bulat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyipit. Gadis itu mengarahkan pandangan mengintimidasi ke arah Jongin, lalu ia berkata, "Kau tidak membukanya, 'kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Jongin dengan nada tegas. "Aku tidak mau membaca tulisan ceker ayammu," candanya.

"Ish .."

_Erasing the scribbles you wrote in my heart_

_I guess I don't want to yet, I don't want to erase you_

OoOoO

Jongin hampir gila jika ia memikirkan segala yang diucapkan oleh dosen berkepala botak yang berdiri di depan. Ia tidak bisa menangkap apa pun yang diajarkan olehnya, otak Jongin sedang sibuk memikirkan hal lain. Bola mata pekatnya pun tak bisa berlama-lama memandang papan tulis, _foxy_-nya sudah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik.

Sosok itu, sosok gadis dengan bibir tebalnya yang sedang serius mencatat sesuatu di lembar buku tulisnya.

_I become your shadow, following you every day_

_With my exhausted shoulders_

Mungkin Jongin sudah tidak berada di kelas ini dari sejam yang lalu, jika saja Kyungsoo tidak ada di sini. Ini adalah mata pelajaran yang Kyungsoo gemari—tetapi bagi Jongin ini adalah hal paling membosankan. Namun, sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang serius dengan pelajarannya adalah suatu magnet yang mampu menarik tubuh Jongin, membuatnya duduk dengan tenang di kursinya.

Pemandangan seperti ini memang sulit Jongin dapatkan, terlebih ia hanya bisa satu kali berada di kelas yang sama dengan Kyungsoo dalam satu minggu. Gurat penuh konsentrasi yang terlukis di sela wajah Kyungsoo memberikan energi tersendiri untuk Jongin, membuat Jongin betah berada di kelas ini selama dua jam penuh.

Lima belas menit lagi kelas akan berakhir, dan Jongin semakin gusar di tempat duduknya. Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk pindah tempat duduk, mencoba untuk mendekati Kyungsoo yang kebetulan sedang mengikuti kelas ini seorang diri—tanpa Luhan, teman akrabnya.

_If I take a step closer, you take two steps back_

_I have no choice but to look at you_

Jongin baru membanting pantatnya di tempat duduk yang berada di sebelah Kyungsoo, namun sedetik setelahnya Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya beberapa senti menjauhi tubuh Jongin. Gadis itu menolehkan kepala ke arah Jongin, memandang wajah mantan kekasihnya dengan tatapan seperti biasa.

Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahu dan bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang baru Kyungsoo lakukan. Tetapi nyatanya, sedikit-banyak perasaan Jongin tergores dengan apa yang Kyungsoo perbuat.

"Aku tidak mau ada gosip," tiba-tiba suara dengan nada bisik-bisik itu terdengar—dari arah Kyungsoo.

Kepala Jongin sontak menoleh ke arah kanan, dan ia tersenyum setelah menyadari bahwa suara itu adalah suara milik Kyungsoo. Ia menyalakan tab-nya, lalu menulis sesuatu di layarnya.

"Kenapa?" tulisan di layar tab Jongin bersinar dengan warna hitam pekat.

Kyungsoo hanya menoleh sekilas, tetapi setelah itu menulis sesuatu di buku tulisnya dan menyerahkannya ke Jongin.

"Akhir-akhir ini, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kau sedang berusaha mendekatiku lagi. Apakah itu benar?"

Tulisan Kyungsoo yang rapi itu tertulis diatas lembar buku tulisnya, berderet dengan begitu rapi dengan aksen lucu yang menggemaskan. Walau tulisan itu sangat pantas untuk dikagumi, tetapi Jongin lebih peduli dengan arti dari kata-kata yang tersusun di sana.

Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali membalas tulisan-tulisan itu dengan mengetik sesuatu di layar tab-nya.

"Menurutmu? Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Kupikir dengan kepopuleritasmu itu, kau bisa berpaling dariku dengan mudah."

_Still you, you, you, I haven't forgotten you _

_Only you_

_Still you, you, you, I'm still the same_

Jongin terkejut dengan apa yang baru ia baca, dan sejujurnya tulisan Kyungsoo telah menjelma menjadi palu besar yang memukul kepalanya. Jongin tidak pernah menyangka jika Kyungsoo akan berpikir seperti itu, walau pada kenyataannya semua sangat berbanding terbalik.

Sebelum Jongin selesai mengetik sesuatu sebagai jawaban, bel yang mengakhiri segala kegiatan kampus berkoar dari setiap sudut-sudut kelas. Beberapa mahasiswa langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berlalu begitu saja. Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo, gadis itu segera mengemas barang-barangnya dan segera bangkit. Secepat kilat ia segera meninggalkan kelas setelah mendengar telponnya berdering nyaring.

Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apa pun ketika melihat punggung Kyungsoo telah berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya duduk—selain membiarkan layar tab-nya menyala dan menampilkan tulisan yang ia definisikan sebagai sangkalan dari pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"Kenyataannya, tidak semudah itu, Kyung. Kurasa mereka benar."

_Am I hurting? I am hurting_

_I don't know, oh no _

_Cause baby I say_

OoOoO

Saat ini, Suho sedang mentraktir anggota klub musik dengan menyewa satu ruangan karaoke exclusive untuk merayakan keberhasilannya membawa beberapa anggota untuk mengikuti lomba menyanyi tingkat nasional. Mahasiswa yang dijuluki sebagai 'Money Maker' oleh bawahannya di klub musik itu benar-benar sukses membuat semuanya bersenang-senang. Ia menyewa ruangan full AC ini selama enam jam penuh, dan jamuan makanan kecil ini pun dari dia.

Baik sekali, bukan?

"Suho _hyung_ hebat sekali," Chanyeol memuji sambil meneguk brandy dari gelas berleher panjang yang diapit oleh kedua jemarinya. "Sayang sekali dia tidak punya pacar," katanya lalu terkekeh dengan suara pelan.

Jongin hanya diam dan tertawa kecil menanggapi candaan Chanyeol, ia masih sibuk celingak-celinguk mencari sosok lain di ruangan persegi panjang yang luas ini.

"Suho _hyung_ memang sedang fokus dengan karirnya. Kudengar ayahnya yang kaya akan memawariskan perusahaannya kepada Suho _hyung_," _namja_ dengan kulit putih menyamai warna porselen itu menyahut sambil memandang wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Tetapi, kadang kali aku berpikir. Bukankah lebih baik jika Suho _oppa_ berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo? Mereka cocok sekali ..," Luhan, kekasih Sehun sekaligus sahabat karib Kyungsoo menimpali dengan membelok arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

Seseorang yang tadinya sedang asik menyesap jus kesukaannya, tiba-tiba tersedak setelah gendang telinganya ditembus oleh kalimat Luhan. Sontak saja semuanya memandang ke arah Jongin dengan memasang tatapan heran, seolah menghujam Jongin dengan beribu pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Lucu sekali, Lulu!" Baekhyun berusaha menepuk paha mulus Luhan dan mencubitnya pelan. "Tetapi, kurasa Kyungsoo masih memikirkan yang lain."

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol menimpali ucapan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun memandang wajah teman-temannya—dan juga Jongin—sekilas lalu berdehem pelan. "Maksudku, dia tidak akan mau memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku benar 'kan, Lulu?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Omong kosong," Chanyeol segera menampik fakta baru yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan. Lelaki berbadan tinggi itu dapat mengerti apa yang Jongin rasakan ketika secara tak sengaja ia menangkap tatapan kosong dari Jongin. "Beberapa hari ini, kulihat dia jalan berdua dengan _namja_ tinggi berambut pirang."

Jongin menatap wajah Chanyeol selama beberapa detik, menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu berusaha untuk melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedang bercokol di otaknya. Jongin tersenyum, berterimakasih secara tidak langsung.

Tiba-tiba Luhan memukul kepala Chanyeol, "Ish, dari dulu selalu saja sok tahu dan memasang wajah bodohmu itu," Luhan berujar dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat. Ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang Sehun dan melipat dua lengannya di atas dada. "Lelaki tampan berambut pirang itu bukan kekasih Kyungsoo. Dia _oppa_ tiri Kyungsoo yang baru datang dari Kanada, namanya Kris!"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang baru dikatakan oleh Luhan. "Ayah Kyungsoo menikah dengan ibu Kris beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan kudengar, kakaknya yang tampan itu memiliki andil penting dalam dunia Pariwisata Korea. Beberapa orang menyebutnya Wu Yifan, Kris Wu, atau Kevin Li. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa nama aslinya. Tetapi Kyungsoo memperkenalkannya sebagai Kris Wu."

"Lagi pula, Kyungsoo tidak semudah itu berpaling," Luhan menambahkan.

Jongin benar-benar dikejutkan dengan apa yang baru dikatakan oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun. Suatu fakta penting yang luput dari perhatiannya karena selama ini ia selalu sibuk dengan perasaannya yang mengambang.

_Am I hurting? I am hurting, I don't know_

_Have I forgotten you? I guess not, I keep thinking of you baby_

Seharusnya Jongin menyadari hal itu. Dan seharusnya Jongin tidak berusaha untuk melupakan Kyungsoo, toh pada akhirnya Jongin tetap merasa terikat dengan Kyungsoo. Lalu, kata-kata terakhir yang Luhan ucapkan sebagai penutup dari percakapan mereka menjadi sebuah ilham bagi Jongin. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia merasa senang setengah mati.

Bukankah ia masih memiliki harapan?

"Apa aku boleh bergabung?"

Suara yang mengalun lembut dari seorang gadis dengan gaun mini berwarna merah pekat itu membuat mereka menutup mulut. Kelima orang itu saling memandang dan akhirnya mereka mengangguk di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kemana saja, Kyung? Kau hampir melewatkan pesta ini!" Luhan segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di depan meja. "Kau duduk dengan Jongin, oke?"

Kursi sofa itu memang didesain untuk dua orang di setiap tempat duduknya. Dan karena Chanyeol sudah duduk dengan Baekhyun, lalu Sehun dengan Luhan, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk membawa tubuh Kyungsoo ke sisi kosong di sofa yang Jongin duduki.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan tenggelam dalam kebisuan ketika Luhan memaksanya untuk segera duduk di samping Jongin, membuatnya harus mau membagi hangat tubuhnya dengan Jongin—karena sofa ini sempit sehingga mereka harus saling berdekatan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, darah Kyungsoo naik dan ia merasa gugup setengah mati ketika berada sedekat ini dengan Jongin.

"Bagaimana jika kita main 'Truth or Dare'?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol menjentikkan jemarinya dan berseru kepada teman-temannya. "Ayo bersenang-senang bersama."

"Ide yang bagus! Sudah lama kita tidak memainkannya," Sehun menanggapi dengan antusias.

"Tetapi, kuharap kalian bisa berkata jujur jika kalian mendapatkan Truth. Aku tidak mau permainan ini berjalan buruk karena ada salah seorang dari kita memutuskan untuk berbohong," Baekhyun berucap dan mengambil salah satu sumpit dari sebuah piring lalu mengelapnya dengan tissue.

"Baiklah. Ayo mulai, Baekie!" Luhan menimpali dengan suara tinggi.

Baekhyun menyerahkan sumpit yang telah ia lap dengan kertas tissue ke Chanyeol, lalu setelahnya Chanyeol segera memutar sumpit itu ke arah kanan. Dengan gerakan cepat, sumpit itu berputar dengan gerakan teratur—membuat siapa pun yang menanti merasa was-was.

Beberapa detik sumpit itu berputar dengan gerakan cepat, lalu perlahan-lahan gerakannya mulai melambat dan berhenti dengan ujung sumpit menunjuk tepat ke arah Luhan.

Luhan memilih 'Truth' dan akhirnya ia membuat pengakuan singkat karena pertanyaan Baekhyun. Setelah itu, Luhan memutar sumpit itu ke arah kiri.

Jongin terlalu sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat sehingga ia tidak sempat melirik ke arah sumpit yang sedang berputar. Yang ia sempat ia lakukan ditengah pemikiran bodohnya adalah sesekali melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Jongin dapat mencium bau harum yang menguar dari kulit tubuh Kyungsoo—membelainya jiwanya dengan begitu intim dan sexy. Olesan make-up tipis di wajah manis Kyungsoo benar-benar menambah kesan cantik yang terpancar dari aura naturalnya.

"Jongin!"

Suara Baekhyun yang melengking membuat Jongin terkejut setengah mati, apalagi ketika pandangannya segera jatuh pada manik mata Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya. Seketika itu juga Jongin menatap wajah Sehun dan Chanyeol, lalu ia menatap sumpit di meja yang mengarah ke arahnya.

"Truth or Dare?" Luhan berseru dengan nada memaksa.

"Truth," jawab Jongin tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Aku yang bertanya! Aku yang bertanya!" Baekhyun menepuk dadanya yang sintal lalu menatap wajah Jongin lekat-lekat. "Siapa yang sering kau pikirkan akhir-akhir ini?"

Jongin seperti di skak-mat ketika Baekhyun memberinya pertanyaan seperti itu. Manik mata lelaki itu melirik ke arah kanan-kiri, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Kau tidak boleh berbohong, _hyung_," Sehun mengancam Jongin ketika lelaki berwajah dingin itu menangkap sinar keraguan di mata Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas, ia tidak sanggup untuk berbohong—sepertinya lidah ini terlalu bodoh untuk bisa diajak berkompromi dalam hal menyembunyikan perasaannya. Jongin memandang Kyungsoo sekilas, lalu setelahnya ia menarik nafas panjang-panjang. "Kyungsoo," katanya.

Kyungsoo terkejut setengah mati ketika namanya terucap dan meluncur begitu saja dari kedua belah bibir Jongin. Sontak saja ia menoleh menatap wajah Jongin dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Dahinya berkerut samar karena sekarang ini otaknya sedang dilanda suatu pertanyaan besar.

Misterius sekali.

Permainan kembali berlanjut, kali ini ujung sumpit terarah ke arah Sehun. Lelaki itu memilih 'Dare' dan semua orang yang ada di sana setuju agar Sehun mengeluarkan jurus gombalan mautnya untuk Luhan.

Semua tertawa ketika Sehun yang dikenal memiliki sifat pendiam dan cuek itu melontarkan kata-kata merayu yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya. Saking malunya, wajah hingga telinga Sehun berubah menjadi merah.

Setelah Sehun melaksanakan hukumannya, ia pun memutar sumpit itu dan membiarkan semua kembali diam menanti ujung sumpit itu berhenti.

Kali ini, sumpit itu menunjuk sosok Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi lebih banyak terlihat diam.

"Kyungsoo-yah, 'Truth or Dare'?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara mendayu.

Kyungsoo hanya mengulas senyuman kecil ketika sahabatnya yang super baik itu bertanya. Tentu hatinya merasa bimbang saat ia harus memilih salah satu diantaranya. "Apakah aku harus memilih 'Truth'? Kurasa mengakui sesuatu akan lebih mudah dilakukan."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Jongin memintamu untuk kembali? Kau menerimanya atau tidak?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan kata-kata frontalnya—dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan mata.

"Aa—aku akan memikirkannya," jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada terputus-putus.

"Ya atau tidak, Kyung," Baekhyun mengingatkan Kyungsoo dan menyipitkan matanya.

Mungkin tidak hanya Kyungsoo yang merasa terpojok dengan permainan ini. Walau Kyungsoo yang harus mengatakan kejujuran karena memilih 'Truth', tetapi Jongin yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo pun tak kalah was-was. Lelaki itu benar-benar menanti apa yang akan terucap, walau sebenarnya ia bisa menebak.

Kyungsoo tidak akan menjawab, begitu pikir Jongin.

Jongin segera meraih sumpit yang tegeletak tak berdaya di atas meja, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak boleh bertanya tentang hal seperti .."

"Ya."

Ucapan singkat dari Kyungsoo memotong kalimat Jongin yang akan terlontar—Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Sehun yang ada di sana segera menatap Kyungsoo. Mereka masih menunggu apa yang akan terucap dari bibir Kyungsoo, seolah itu adalah sebuah hal penting yang layak dinanti.

"Aku akan menerimanya," kata Kyungsoo sambil menerima sumpit pemberian Jongin. Setelah itu, ia memutar sumpit itu dan memulai permainan kembali.

OoOoO

Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun sepakat untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdua sampai pesta benar-benar berakhir. Mereka benar-benar berniat membuat pasangan itu kembali dan menjalani hubungan seperti dulu. Walau konyol, tetapi empat orang itu tetap optimis dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Jongin tidak bisa membiarkan semuanya terus berjalan dengan suasana dingin yang kaku seperti ini. Lelaki itu pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo, "Kau mau keluar ke balkon? Bukankah kau suka dengan angin musim panas?"

Kepala Kyungsoo mendongak, dan ia mengangguk untuk memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan Jongin. Gadis itu meraih telapak tangan Jongin dan menautkan jemarinya di antara jemari panjang Jongin. Mereka berjalan beriringan ke sebuah pintu kaca, lalu Jongin pun menggeser pintu itu mempersilahkan Kyungsoo melangkah terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo benar-benar suka saat-saat dimana ia bisa merasakan hembusan angin musim panas menerpa wajahnya. Ia suka memejamkan mata untuk lebih meresapi makna yang terkandung dari setiap belaian angin-angin ini. Semua terasa sangat menenangkan, apalagi ketika Kyungsoo membuka mata dan mendapati wajah Jongin yang berada dekat dengan dirinya.

_It's still you (It's still you)_

_Just you (Just you)_

Jongin menoleh dan membalas tatapan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu tersenyum. "Soal permainan tadi. Apakah kau serius?"

"Huh?"

"Kau akan menerimaku lagi. Benarkah?"

"Itu tergantung," jawab Kyungsoo lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berada di seberang jalan. Gadis itu meremas jemarinya sendiri lalu menjinjit-jinjitkan kakinya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu kepadamu," kata Kyungsoo. "Lagi pula, itu 'kan privasiku. Dan permainan tadi hanya permainan."

"Aku tahu," Jongin ikut memandang apa yang menjadi titik fokus dari manik mata Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu pun menghela nafas berkali-kali demi menenangkan segala perasaannya yang serasa akan meluap dan meluber.

Keputusan memang ada di tangannya, tentang masalah hubungannya itu. Sebenarnya Jongin ingin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk kembali menjalin hubungan seperti dulu. Tetapi, setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan hal seperti itu, mendadak rasa percaya diri Jongin pupus dan akhirnya habis hingga titik terakhir.

Namun, teman-teman baiknya sudah berusaha untuk membantunya hingga mencapai titik yang seserius ini. Tidak mungkin ia menyia-nyiakan kerja keras mereka dengan mengurungkan niatan ini. Jongin memutuskan untuk melakukannya, lalu menerima resiko yang akan ia dapat.

Perlahan, Jongin menggeser posisi tubuhnya—mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo lalu menempelkan tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo yang terkejut segera menoleh ke arah Jongin, memberi tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Tetapi, aku akan senang sekali jika kita bisa seperti dulu," Jongin berucap sambil menangkap pergerakan manik mata Kyungsoo yang menari-nari dalam kubangan kegelisahan. Tatapan sayu yang penuh akan kelembutan itu menerobos pertahanan seorang Do Kyungsoo, membuat darahnya berdesir. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti," katanya dengan bibir yang bergetar samar.

"Bagaimana jika kita kembali?" penawaran itu akhirnya terlontar dari kedua belah bibir Jongin. Lelaki itu pun menggerakkan dua lengannya lalu menyelimuti telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang semula menggantung dengan telapak tangannya, perlahan ia mengecup jemari-jemari lentik Kyungsoo. "Setelah kita putus, aku tetap tidak bisa berpaling darimu. Kedudukanmu masih sama seperti dulu di hatiku. Kau masih nomor satu walau kita sudah putus tiga bulan lalu."

"Jj—Jongin-ah .."

"Aku serius, Kyung. Apa kau mau kembali berada di sisiku? Kali ini, aku berjanji tidak akan ada kata putus," Jongin masih setia mencium jemari Kyungsoo dan menciptakan fraksi kecupan yang seksi di setiap detik berjalan. "Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku karena alasan kepopuleranku. Aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku seperti itu."

Kyungsoo hanya mampu berdiri terpaku ketika semua kalimat penuh perasaan itu terlontar dari bibir Jongin dan melintas ke lubang telinganya. Semua perasaannya sudah tidak bisa ditekan, dan Kyungsoo akui jika ia senang dengan pernyataan Jongin. Maka, dengan segenap kemantapan hati, Kyungsoo menarik dua telapak tangannya. Lalu dengan seduktif, gadis itu mengalungkan dua lengannya di leher Jongin lalu menghapus jarak di antara wajah mereka.

Ia mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas, lalu tersenyum manis. "Sepertinya, aku harus menyetujui usulanmu itu, Kkamjong-_ssi_."

Jongin tidak kuasa menahan senyuman yang terpatri di sudut bibirnya, apalagi ketika ia menerima kecupan singkat dari Kyungsoo. Walau hanya tiga detik berciuman, aliran listrik yang bersumber dari bibir Kyungsoo yang mengecup bibirnya benar-benar berhasil menyetrum seluruh tubuhnya. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, membelai kulit punggung Kyungsoo yang tak tertutupi oleh kain gaunnya.

"_So_?" Jongin kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. "Kita kembali? Kau kekasihku?"

"Hm .."

Kyungsoo tidak sempat untuk menjawab karena Jongin sudah membungkam bibirnya terlebih dahulu. Ternyata belaian lelaki itu lebih memabukkan daripada wine atau brandy yang ada di gelas-gelas berleher panjang di dalam ruangan. Tentu saja hangat dari tubuh Jongin lebih terasa nyaman ketimbang suhu AC yang membuat kulitnya kering.

Dan bibir Jongin—yang sedari dulu Kyungsoo dambakan—akhirnya kembali mengecup bibirnya dengan begitu intim. Mungkin bagi Kyungsoo, angin musim panas adalah yang terbaik. Tetapi untuk saat ini, ciuman dari bibir Jongin adalah sesuatu yang terbaik dari yang terbaik.

_Still you (Still you)_

_Cause baby I say_

_It's still you (It's still you)_

_Just you (Just you)_

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyung," Jongin mendesahkan kalimat itu di sela ciumannya yang semakin intens. Lelaki itu merundukkan tubuhnya demi menyamai tinggi Kyungsoo, lalu tanpa jeda lelaki itu masih terus mengecup bibir kenyal di hadapannya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Mungkin Jongin merasa sangat lega karena pada akhirnya ia bisa mengatakan kalimat itu berulang-ulang kepada Kyungsoo tanpa merasa canggung. Dan yang lebih baik adalah, kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo telah menyandang status baru dengannya.

"Aku .., juga," Kyungsoo menjawab sambil terus menekan tengkuk Jongin—terus berusaha mengeratkan pelukan lengannya di leher Jongin.

_Still you .._

END

Halo, JiYoo861015 disini! Aku kembali ke dunia FFn untuk mempublish ff KaiSoo perdanaku. Hehehe aku kembali dengan pair yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, yaitu KAISOO!

Sebenernya ff ini aku buat dalam dua versi, satu versi KyuMin (yang aku publish di wordpress pribadiku) dan yang satu versi KaiSoo. Karena wordpressku adalah blog untuk ff KyuMin, jadi terpaksa aku harus mempublish ff KaiSooku di FFN. Habis, aku nggak ada wordpress lain yang mau nampung ff KaiSooku sih TT.

Aku harap kalian mau menerima ff KaiSooku kali ini. Kalau responnya bagus, aku akan coba buat ff KaiSoo yang chaptered. Dan kalau memungkinkan sih, aku bakal buat wp baru buat kaisoo .. hehehe

Silahkan klik tombol review untuk memberi komentar yaah .. respon kalian sangat aku butuhkan.

Kalo ada yang mau baca versi KyuMin-nya, bisa goto .

Dan kalo ada yang mau bincang-bincang sama authornya, follow JiYoo861015 di twitter yah

-EvilHan-


End file.
